Three colors of salvation
by That One Kidd
Summary: The girls are 19 now. All grown up. A new man has moved in down the street, his name is Alex Mercer. He has many secrets... And a deadly virus... Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Buttercups POV **

I felt the cold steel of the razor on my wrist. By now I would have already drawn blood... But I'm starting to question myself... What's the point? I studied the scars that where already etched into my skin, some so deep they would take years to fully heal.

Why?

Why had I even started cutting myself in the first place? Because I'm the most violent of the three super hero sisters? Maybe I just liked the feeling of pain. Maybe that's why I always rush into battle, to get hurt. That must be it...

I looked up into my mirror, staring into grass green eyes. They weren't mine. I don't know this girl I'm staring at... She's me, but I'm not her...

Why am I even here? An accident... If Dad hadn't accidentaly added Chemical X...

I wouldn't be here. It would be some perfect little girl... I'm a mistake...

Blossom and Bubbles weren't like me... They where the sugar, the spice, and the everything nice.

Me?

I'm the fucked up one, who cuts herself just for the feeling of pain. What's wrong with me...

I'm Buttercup, that's what's wrong with me. Just being me, has screwed it all over. I'm violent and crazy.

I need to get laid.

Buttercup, age 19, and still a virgin. Blossom and Bubbles weren't, I knew that for a fact. I was home when Blossom lost hers. MAN did she ever scream. Bubbles just outright told me, that weirdo.

Why am I still holding this razor?

I put it back in my drawer, and laid down on the pink, blue, and green bedsheet. Why did we all still sleep together? We're 19 for Gods sake.

I could really use some happy time.

I reached down into my skirt, and past my underwear. This is a sorry act I have memorized from doing it so many times. _'GOD I need a man.' _I thought as my fingers began the motion they had done so many times before...

**Bubbles POV **

I was gonna go get some new make-up on, for my date tonight, but I shouldn't walk in on Buttercup... I can hear her moaning, probably playing with herself again.

I need to find her a good lay.

I noticed her and Mitch seemed to like each other. They both flirt in their own way, even if they dont relize it.

He wants inside her, she wants him inside her. I can tell.

What time is my date again? I look down at my Kitty Kat watch. Only three fourty-two right now. It's at five. Maybe I should go talk to Mitch about this whole thing...

OR I could go buy some new undies. Those cute pink ones with the black spots, and the little poket to store a condom.

Yeah, that sounds like more fun. Mitch can wait.

I dash out the door, leaving a trail of blue light in my wake.

**Only the first few chapters are gonna be THIS sexual. It'll get more action to it, I promise. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

** Blossoms POV **

Get your senses back, Blossom. Bubbles bolted out the door saying something about buying underwear, and Buttercup is upstairs fingering herself... Again.

I miss to much when I go for my walks.

I close the door and head for the living room. Pulling out my red ribon, and letting my hair flow free.

I wonder what's on TV?

I flop on the couch like a lazy bum, and flick on the TV with the remote. News? No. Sports? Don't think so. Cartoons?

Sure, why not?

I watch some show about a purple cat/rabbit kid trying to learn how to be a chef.

I'm not focused on the show though. When I was walking I noticed there are moving vans down the street. I wonder who's moving in?

I'll have to go check it out later.

What the hell is wrong with modern day cartoons? This shit is terrible! Fucking awful! What happened to Edd, Ed, 'n' Eddy? Jesus christ, this needs cartoon violence!

Okay, so enough cussing out the cartoons. I should go say hello to the new guy down the street. Maybe he'll be cute, oh man, I hope he's cute!

... I'm such whore. Sometimes, not always. Maybe I'll flirt a little.

I giggle as I walk out the door.

** Buttercups POV **

I pull my finger out, and wipe it on my side of the covers. That was satisfying, but after so many times of doing it, it tends to get old.

Who was I thinking about while I was doing it? I was thinking that it wasn't my finger, it was someone elses.

Mitch Mitchelson.

I think about him, in his black skintight muscleshirt that shows off those tight abs. Amazing muscular arms, and that sweet spiked hair.

Oh my god he turns me on so much...

NO! That's just sick! I mean, come on! Mitch? Sure, he got a lot nicer in middle school, and became a total HUNK in highschool, but he's Mitch!

The Mitch that has a rocking body... I picture him just getting off of work, his shirtless chest glistening with sweat...

NO NO NO NO NO NO! I need to change my panties... I Just soaked them clean through...

** Bubbles POV **

I wanted the pink panties with black spots, but theres so many choices! Blue with pink trim. Green with black hearts, and those had a matching bra!

...I'll buy all three!

I snatch up the undergarments and head back for the checkout. I pay for my new panties and bra and head back on my way home.

Flying, of course. I wanted to try these on before my date tonight. I'll be letting him see me in one of them, that's for sure.

Maybe he'll see me without them to... Oh yeah, he will.

The most innocent of the three girls? Yeah, that's my cover. I love getting fucked.

Love it as much as my stuffed animals.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blossoms POV**

It seems like this walk is taking longer then it normaly should. But I'm not going to fly, it would see weird if I just suddenly popped up in the new guys yard.

There the house is! The moving vans on the curb, and some boxes in the yard.

Maybe I'll help him unpack!

I start walking a little faster, and turn into the driveway.

"Hi!" I exclaimed. He turns to look at me. He was handsome, an he is wearing a gray hoodie, with a black vest over it. And jeans on his legs.

Sexy!

"Why hello there! I didn't see you walk up!" He replies.

"I'm Blossom! I live just up the street from you!" I greet, and point in the direction of our house.

"Nice to meet you, Blossom, my name Alex. Alex Mercer." He greets back.

"Welcome to the neiborhood, Alex. Have you always lived in Townsville?" I ask.

"Nope. Just moved here from New York." He replies.

"Well, I guess the first thing I should tell you then, is that me and my two sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, are, don't laugh, superheros. Or, heroines, as the case is." I explain.

He cups his chin in his hands. "Superheros, huh? Why don't you give me a demonstration of your powers?" he asks.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, and without further a do, I floated a ways above him. "See?"

He cocked his head to one side. "Yeah, I see all kinds of things. Most of which is pink panties." He said.

"EEP!" I squeeled, and thrust my skirt down. I land back on the ground in front of Alex.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"What, of underwear or powers?" I asked.

"Well, powers for now." He said with a wink.

I felt my face heat into a blush.

"Okay, how about..." I proceded to show him all of my powers.

**Bubbles POV**

Man! This guy is so boring! If I would have known he was this boring of a date, I wouldn't have agreed!

"And uh... I like to watch GLEE when it comes on." He said. Thats great, dude! I DON"T CARE!

Of course, I would never say that. That's just mean.

Yeah, this guy is SO not getting, lucky tonight. And, unfortunatly, that means I'm not either.

Oh well, I'll live.

**Buttercups POV**

There isn't ever anything to do. Everyones out doing something, and I'm stuck here by myself...

I am SO BORED.

The city needs to get attacked by a giant monster or SOMETHING! I'd even settle for Mojo.

To bad that little green monkeys dead.

I chuckle as I recall the day I kicked him into the lava. Stupid monkey, who builds a base on top of an active volcano anyway?

And what kind of monkey is green?

And WHY have I been asking myself so many questions lately?

The world's coming to an end, that must be it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alexs POV**

So, Blossom huh? She was pretty cute, to bad she couldn't stay.

What am I thinking? Cute, really? She's 19, I'm 22. That's a little to young for my tastes.

But three superheros in the same city, and sisters at that. Interesting...

Hopefully I can keep the virus under control during my stay here.

Don't wanna cause trouble for them.

I have keep it under control... or more people will die...

And by my hand...

GODDAMN IT!

WHY THE FUCK DID I HAVE TO GET THIS!

It's made me a monster... A horrible abomination...

Not quite a ravanous beast like all the others, but not human at all either...

And why can I use it? Make it whatever my mind can think it to be?

When everyone else who gets infected becomes a bloodthirsty zombie...

What the fuck is this virus anyway... And the hunters... Those pink monsters, like a furless cross between a bear and a man.

Fucked up.

**Bubbles POV**

No goodbye kiss for you, pal!

"Thanks for taking me out, I'll see you later!" I say, and begin to fly away.

"Oh, uh... Okay. Bye." He says. But I'm gone before he can say anything else.

I'm at my front door in as little as 30 seconds. It's already 10:00, so I'm sure Blossom is asleep.

I open the door as queitly as I can, and walk through the living room.

The TVs still on, and Buttercup is passed out on the couch, 2 empty budlight bottles sit on the coffee table.

Dad's never home, so we can all drink as much as we want, underage or not.

Buttercup likes to drink.

Maybe she likes it a little to much...

I drink every now and then, and even Blossom has a few beers once in a while.

I flip off the TV and put a spare blanket over Buttercup.

She Mumbles something in her sleep and rolls over

I walk up to our room and slowly open the door.

Blossom is on her side of the bed, asleep.

I slip out of my clothes and under the covers.

I gently wrap my arm around Blossoms waist and snuggle up against her back.

I've always considered Bi-sexuality, and incest between sisters is really hot.

Blossom would never go for it, but buttercup might.

Oh well, thier both hot.

Time for bed... Before I make myself to wet...

**Buttercups POV**

Dreams...

WET dreams...

About Mitch...

Mmm... I wonder if he's that big in real life?

Oh god, how I wanna find out...

WAKE UP!

GOD, wake up you perv!

Now I'm dreaming about Mitch! What the FUCK!

I need to get rid of my V-card...


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexs POV**

Townsville at night is nothing like New York at night. It's so quiet, and peaceful.

No helicopters to get in my way as I jump across the rooftops.

No police to mindlessly shoot at me as I climb buildings.

No pedestrians to freak the fuck out as I glide through the air.

Wait.

There's something going on in that alley!

I land quietly on the rooftop and swing down on to the wall, hidden in the shadows.

Three people.

Two males, and one female.

The woman screams as one of the men tackles her to the ground.

Oh my god! Their trying to rape her!

I jump from my hiding place and land with a force that cracks the concrete.

The men stop and turn to look at me.

"Let the woman go." I order.

"Where the fuck did you come from? To hell with it. You best be on your way friend, before things get bad for ya'!" The standing man threatens.

"You better let her go you creeps, or else." I say back, ignoring his threat.

The man on top of the struggling woman chuckles.

"Oh yeah, and what are YOU gonna do about it?" He asks.

"I'll end you." I say bravely

"HA! I'm getting tired of you." The standing man says.

He pulls a gun from his jacket, and a second later he fires.

The round passes through my shoulder, splattering blood on the ground.

The hit recoils me to the side a bit, but I stay standing.

I turn back to the two men, a murderous look on my face.

The wound heals instantly.

"Oh, you really should not have done that..." I hiss through teeth gritted in anger.

I focus, and the pain comes.

It's a far away pain. I can't feel it, but I know its there.

It washes through my arms like a river of warm syrup in my veins, traveling all the way down to my finger tips.

Then it happens.

My arms change.

The black substance that is the virus melts out of my jacket. It seeps down along my arms, and hardens. Long metal claws grow in place of my fingers.

I stretch my fingers all the way out, and spread my arms slightly in a threatening manner.

Then I lunge at the standing man.

"What the fu-" Is all he is able to say before I swipe my claws at his neck.

His head rolls.

The man on top of the woman rolls onto his back and slithers away from me in fear.

The woman herself looks upon me in terror, and sprints away.

I walk slowly towards the man, twitching my claws to frighten him.

"W-what the f-fuck are y-you?" he stutters.

I put on my best homicidal grin.

"I'm a monster." I mutter in an evil tone.

A damp circle begins to grow at the crotch of the mans pants.

I thrust my claws at him.

His scream is cut short as they slide easily through his chest.

I pull my claws back, and flick the blood away.

I revert my arms back to human form.

I quickly run up one of the buildings, and jump away from the scene of death.

**Nobodies POV**

Alex's blood bubbles on the concrete.

It then becomes a pinkish orange in color and begins to slowly, but surely, spread outwards.

A stray dog walks by, and sees the expanding mass.

Being as hungry as it is, it eats the foreign substance.

It didnt take but two steps before it yelps in pain, and doubles over.

With a sound like snapping wire, its bones shatter.

With another sound, like wet Velcro, its skin tears open and a pink creature grows out.

The pink creature raises its eyless head and stares into the night sky.

It crawls into a near by dumpster, and proceeds to gestate...


	6. Chapter 6

**Blossoms POV**

Sunlight flickers on my face. I flutter my eyes open, and yawn.

I feel something wrapped around my waist, and look down to see Bubbles arm.

My sister is a weird one, I'll admit that.

I gently slide out of her grasp, and stand up.

I pull off my pajamas, and slip on a pink dress with a knee high skirt, and a black band going down the front.

I go to my mirror and tie my orange hair together with my red bow.

I always were this bow, it's my signature article of clothing!

Just like Bubbles two ponytails, or Buttercups newly added chains around her pockets.

What should I do today?

Townsville wasnt being attacked by monsters or villains as often as it used to be, thanks to us.

Buttercup killed Mojo, the Green Gang split up, Princess finally learned how NOT to be a huge brat.

So, it got boring around here.

Maybe I could go visit Alex?

That sounds like a good idea!

I begin to walk towards the door, but hesitate in front of my dresser.

I open the top drawer, and grab a condom.

I slip it in to my bra and head for the door again.

Cause, hey, you never know!

**Buttercups POV**

I'm half awake when I hear the front door open and close.

I sit up, stretch, and yawn at the same time.

I notice the two empty beers on the coffee table, and pick them up.

I cary them to the kitchen and and toss them in the trash.

I go back to the living room, and flop back on the couch.

I slept in my clothes last night. Oh well.

Where's the remote?

I search through the couch until I relize, feeling like an idiot, that its on the coffee table.

I turn on the TV and flip through the channles.

_Click._

"And then I'm going to add some red pepper-"

_Click._

"Come on Flapjack, lets-"

_Click._

"Two men murdered last-"

_Click._

No wait go back!

I flip back to news, and the screen fills with the image of a news lady wearing to much make up.

"The bodies, those of whoms identities will not be released at this time, were found dead last night. One man was decapitated, and the other was stabbed by five knives at one time. The remains of what appears to be a dog where also discovered, as was a pistol with no fingerprints but one of the dead men. Police are investegating the murder, and we will bring more intel as we recieve it. Back to you-"

_Click._

That one turned the TV off.

A murder huh? I wonder who the culprit is.

But the remains of a dog? When they say remains, they usually mean only a little bit, and not all of the corpse...

Thats fucked up.

Footsteps on the stairs tell me someone is coming down.

**Bubbles POV**

I hop off the last step and skip in to the living room.

I fall back onto the couch next to Buttercup, who looks to the blank TV.

"Watcha' watching?" I ask sarcasticly.

"Did you know two men were murdered last night?" Buttercup asks.

"Really? That's... Sad? I don't know what you want me to say." I respond, unsure.

"Eh." Buttercup grunts.

"What are you gonna' do today, Buttercup?" I ask playfully.

"Wasn't planning on doing anything." She replies.

"Nothing huh..." I trail off.

A naughty thought pops in my head.

It's early in the morning, and this is when I am turned on the most...

I slide an inch closer to Buttercup.

"Nope, nothing. Aint' nothing to do around this place anyway." Buttercup states, unaware of my intentions.

I slide close enough to were our thighs press together.

The touch sends a tingle of pleasure up my spine.

"I can think of a few things..." I mumble sexily, just loud enough for my sister to hear.

"Umm... Like what?" Buttercup asks, suspiscion in her voice.

Without another word, I turn and lean over her.

She leans back against the couches arm rest, a surprised look on her face.

I crawl over her so she cant move away.

"Bubbles? What are you doing?" Buttercup asks, her voice shakey.

I lean into her, and press our lips together to keep her from talking.

She cries out in shock, but I kiss her a little harder.

She hesitates a second more, but then her face goes soft.

I feel her kiss back and I smile.

I run my hand up the curve of her body slowly, and she moans into our kiss.

I open our mouths, and our tounges wrestle around each other, fighting for dominance.

I slide my hands inside the back of her shirt, and make my way to her bra strap.

I undo it, and sepreate our lips for just a second to pull both it and her shirt off.

She inhales deeply, almost seeming afraid of me.

I kiss her neck softly in reasurance, and make my way down to her collerbone.

I kiss over her chest, and she moans.

I smile again, and grab the soft flesh of her breast in my mouth.

I begin to run my other hand up her thigh.

I grab her zipper in my fingers, and slowly pull it down.

She pushes her own pants off and I smile a third time, happy that she wants more.

I suck on her nipple for a second before kissing back up to her lips.

I slide my hand inside her panties, and gently rub the outside of her most sensitive area.

She yelps in surprise as my finger hits her G-spot.

Enough teasing...

I push my middle finger inside her, and wiggle it a little.

Buttercup moans loudly and I feel the my hand get very wet.

I smile a big, huge smile, and begin moving my finger in and out...


	7. Chapter 7

**Alexs POV**

What I call justice, these people call murder.

I bet they don't even know those two men were trying to rape a woman.

Or that one had the intention to kill me!

Some people are so ignorant...

My doorbell alerts me to someones presence.

"Hey! It's Blossom!" Blossom calls from outside.

"Door's open! Come on in!" I yell to her.

The door opens, Blossom walks in, and she closes it.

"Good to see ya again!" I greet.

"It's good to see you to Alex!" She exclaims.

"What were you planning on doing today?" She aks.

"Nothing. Just going for a walk." I reply.

"Oh really? I go for walks in the morning to!" Blossom exclaims.

"Well, would you like to join me?" I ask.

Blossoms face lights up, and I can tell she is happy I asked.

"Yes! I would love to!" She answers quickly.

"Well then, let's get going." I suggest.

I open the door for her, and she steps out.

She smells like strawberries...

**Buttercups POV**

I fly over the city and think about what Bubbles just did to me...

It was...

GREAT!

I don't know if that's wrong of me to say, but I don't care!

It felt good to have someone ELSE finger me for a change...

But she's my sister, and I'm not lesbian.

So I'll get a guy to do it next time.

Maybe Mitch...

Or I could toss that disgusting thought away and keep flying to God knows where.

**Nobodies POV**

The now fully grown pink creature bursts from its cacoon of a dumpster.

It sniffs the air, searching for its first meal...

Everywhere.

There are people walking EVERYWHERE that it could devour.

But its instincts tell it it also needs to create a hive...

The building.

Theres food inside, and it will make a sutible hive.

It shoves its claws into the wall and climbs up to the third window.

It breaks through, and a woman screams at the Hunter begins its merciless slaughter...

**Mitchs POV**

What to do, what to do...

Nothing TO do...

Buttercup.

She keeps popping into my mind...

That gorgeous girl... Those amazing green eyes, and that sweet ass haircut!

Damn shes so HOT...

She wouldn't go for a guy like me anyway.

I'm pretty sure she hates my guts.

Even if we are good friends.

All because I just HAD to call her ButterButt so long ago..

I was such a jerk back then.

Maybe I could make it up to her...

I could buy her a gift!

But was does a bad ass superhero girl like...

**A/N: What? You didnt think I was gonna leave Mitchs POV out of this did you? He just wont come in often. His POV at least.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buttercups POV**

Mitch's apartment building.

How did I get here?

Obviously I flew, but I don't remember doing it.

Just flying, and then... here.

Now I'm outside Mitch's apartment. Number 203.

What now?

_'Knock.' _My inner voice tells me.

_'No! Why would I do that!' _I think back.

_'You know you want to! You want to knock, have him answer, and have him invite you in!'_

_'No! I do NOT like Mitch!'_

_'You're right, you dont like him.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'You LOVE him! You can't deny your feelings for him!'_

_'SHUT UP!'_

I shake my head clear of argument.

First I ask myself unending questions, and now I argue with myself.

I MUST be going INSANE!

But what do I do? I can't just stand outside his door.

Someone will think I'm a weirdo.

So... What do I do?

My hand raises shakily to the door. It stops, and floats just inches away from the wood.

_'Knock, damn you!'_

My knuckles hit the wood.

I stand and wait for someone to answer.

**Bubbles POV**

I knew Buttercup would like it. I have amazing fingers, and now she knows it.

But, now that my sexual craving is gone, what should I do?

Nothing sounds like any fun... God, I'm so bored.

"AAAARRRRGGGG!" I groan in frustration, and fall back onto the couch.

I could go visit Dad at his lab...

Nah, he doesn't like us just popping up in his work place.

TV doesn's sound very good, and I have nowhere to go.

This is going to be a LONG day.

**Alexs POV**

I walk with Blossom down the sidewalk. Not going anywhere inparticular, just strolling along.

"So, how do you like Townsville so far?" She asks.

"Pretty good. It's a peacful place." I reply.

"Yeah, well, it didn't always use to be this way. This city used to be attacked every other day." Blossom sighs.

"Terrorists?" I ask.

"Giant monsters, supervillans, the works. Over time it all sorta' died down. Now it's pretty qiuet around here." Blossom explains.

"Oh, I see. Must have been pretty hard trying to keep it all under control." I say.

"Yeah, but between me and my sisters powers, we always got the job done." She says back.

"Well, it's a good thing you w-" I stop abruptly as I feel a familiar presence pulse through my senses.

I know this presence. I can sense it with every fiber of my being. It's...

Evil, with a raging hunger that cannot be fufilled.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Blossom asks, worry tapering on the edge of her voice.

I lose focus on her. Where is it? I need to locate where it is...

It must be close if I can feel it this strongly.

It's a large presence. An expanding hive.

Shit...

Where is it? Focus Alex, focus...

DAMN IT! I can't hone in, its still to far away.

Fuck fuck FUCK!

I WON'T let the virus be loose here!

I JUST WON'T!

"Alex!" Blossom exclaimes, now panicking.

"Blossom..." I mutter.

"There's something I didn't tell you about myself..."

Blossom gives me a confused look.

"What is it?" She asks.

I look around. There are to many people to show her.

"Come with me." I say, grabbing her hand.

I pull to lead her away, but she doesn't budge.

"Oh no! I don't think so! Not until you tell me what's going on!" She exclaimes.

I look her in the eyes pleadingly. "Please, Blossom." I whisper.

She stares at me, and her face softens. "Okay." She whispers back.

I lead her to the closest alley, and make sure no ones around.

"Okay, Blossom, what I'm about to show you is going to be an extream shocker. I'm about to reveal to you something no one else has ever seen." I explain.

She gives me a questioning look.

I inhale, and exhale slowly.

I focus on the virus.

Blossom gasps as it seeps out of my jacket, and forms over my arms. The foot long claws slide out in place of my fingers.

"What... What is that Alex?" She asks, fear and confusion in her voice.

"This... Is a virus. For others, it would make them a ravanous zombie. Whos desire is soley to kill. But for me..."

I sigh.

"For me, it is simply a wepon. I can control it, make it bend to my will." I say.

"Why are you showing me this?" Blossom asks.

"Listen, Blossom, this virus has been set loose in your city. I don't know how it was, but it is. I can sense it, feel its presence coursing through my senses." I explain.

"Where is it?" Blossom asks.

"I don't know, I can't pinpoint it." I reply.

"Damn... We need to start looking then."

My arms revert back to human form.

"Agreed." I say.

We jog out of the alley, and head down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buttercups POV**

I hear footsteps inside Mitches apartment, and I start to get nervous.

What if he doesnt want to see me?

What if he just hates me?

_'No, don't think about those kinds of things.'_

There is a sound of the deadlock on the door being removed, and it seems as if the door opens in slow motion.

Mitch stands there, giving me a surprised look.

"Buttercup? What are you doing here?" Mitch asks.

I think about what to say.

"Honestly... I don't know." I say nervously.

"Oh..." Mitch trails off.

There is an awkward silence between us for a few moments, but finally he speaks.

"Well... Would you like to come in?" He asks uncertainly.

My stomach flip flops, and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Yes, thank you." I say, my voice almost craking.

He steps aside and I walk in. His house smells...

Like a man.

**Virus POV**

So much power coursing through this one...

And the one he is with has just as much...

They draw near...

We must feed...

Feed...

FEED!

**Alexs POV**

SHIT, the virus is getting bigger.

It MUST be a full hive by now!

I can sense it, it's trying to speak to me.

The virus is trying to invade my mind, see my intentions, and try to control me.

To bad THAT'S not going to happen.

"Blossom! The hive has expanded to it's full size, I can pinpoint where it is!" I exclaim.

"Where?" Blossom asks.

"Take a left here!"

We turn.

Now a right, it's up this road!

We turn again, and in the distance we see the hive.

"My god..." Blossom whispers.

The hive still shows traces that it was once a building, but covering the walls is a pink-orange substance, that pulses with life. Zombies attack citizens around the streets.

"Keep up Blossom!" I exclaim, and break into a full sprint. The ground cracks under my steps.

I hear a high pitch chiming noise, and Blossom zips up next to me. A trail of pink light streatching behind her.

"You ready for this?" I ask her.

"I was BORN ready, alex." She replies.

My claws form, and I tense my legs for a jump.

"Good, now... KILL 'EM ALL!"

I jump and the force shatters the ground. Blossom speeds straight into the hordes of zombies, cutting through them with her heat vision.

I land inside a large group of the infected corpses, and spin a full three sixty.

My claws slice easily through rotting flesh, and blood sprays across my face.

A zombie hits me in the back, and I whip around to face it.

I grab it by the neck, and use its body as a club on four other zombies.

I grab another infected, tear her in half, and toss the two peices at more of them.

A loud roar echoes through the air, and I look at the hive to see a hunter jump towards me.

In the blink of an eye one of my arms become human, while the claws on the other arm meld together into three metal spikes.

I swing my arm forward, and the whip shoots out at the hunter.

It peirces him in mid air, and I dash him into the ground. The force turns the beast into a pile of gore.

Blossom lands next to me, she is panting and covered in blood. Her ribbon had come undone during the fight and was tangeled in her orange hair.

"You okay?" I ask, keeping an eyes on the zombies surrounding us.

"I'm fine, none of it is my blood." She replies.

The ground rumbles beneath us, and a few yards away it starts to crack.

Suddenly a huge tentacle bursts from the concrete, and aims its mouth like opening at us.

It roars, and swings down at us.

"SHIT! Move!" I scream, and me and blossom jusmp to either side.

The tentacle destroys the ground where we stood not a moment before.

Blossom stands, but gets distracted by a group of zombies.

The tentacle look to her, and opens its mouth.

A smaller, sharp tentale shoots from in its mouth, and speeds towards Blossom.

She turns a second to late.

"BLOSSOM!" I scream in horror.

There is a soft slicing sound, and all I hear is blood dripping on concrete.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alexs POV**

Blossom held the tentacle that still speared her.

A thin stream of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

She looked up at me, her eyes full of agony, wordlessly pleading me to help her.

"Alex..." She whispered, so softly I barley heard her.

Suddenly the tentacle lifted her into the air, and bolted back into the hole from wense it protruded.

Taking Blossom with it.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, lunging towards the hole.

A hunter pounced me before I could reach it.

My whips spikes melted together, and lengthened into a three foot blade.

I pressed it against the hunters neck, and violently slit its throat, blood spilling all over me.

I soaked up the blood like I was a sponge.

I kicked the lifless body away, and turned to see three more hunters charging at me.

I rammed my blade inside one hunter, and thrust my arms upward cutting it in half.

I spun around to face the second.

It charged at me, and roared.

I sliced through the air twice, seperating both the hunters arms from its shoulders.

I turned to the third, whom was practically right on top of me.

It slashed from the right, but I ducked down.

I grabbed on to the hunters shoulder and lifted myself up.

It roared right in my face, and my comsuming tendrils shot into it.

I drained away the hunters life, and tossed its body aside.

I relized something...

Blossom wasn't dead. I could still sense her presence from...

Inside the hive.

I turned to the hive, and at least a dozen more hunters jumped away from it.

"Oh, fuck me!" I yelled. I wouldnt be able to take on these things alone.

I will come back for Blossom, but I need to be alive to do that.

I sprinted away, heading back towards my street.

I hope Blossoms sisters are home...

**Buttercups POV**

I sat with Mitch in awkward silence.

I nervously sipped the beer he had gotten for me.

Mitch cleared his throat.

"Well uh... How ya' doin?" He asks casually.

"Pretty good, pretty good..." I trail off.

"How 'bout you?" I ask.

"Surviving. You know, in my own place and all." He replies.

"That's good."

"Well, whatcha' plannin' on doin' t'day?"

"Nothing. Today was going to be a boring day... I guess that's why I came over."

"Oh, so boredom was the only thing that drove you to my doorstep?" He asks sarcastically.

I felt my face flush red, and I stuttered trying to say something smart.

"Well, I mean, uh... N-No it's n-not that..."

Without warning mitch presses his face against mine, kissing me tenderly.

I relax almost instantly.

_"See? I TOLD you! You wanted this all along!"_

Mitch breaks are kiss, and looks at me for a moment.

Suddenly his face turns red, like he just relized what he did.

"I-I-I'm S-s-sorry! I d-don't know what c-came over me!" He stutters nervously.

My primal instincs kick in, and my hormones take control.

I playfully ponce on Mitch, pressing my chest against his, and his back to the chair.

I gently, but forcefully, press my lips against his.

I push my tounge inside his mouth, and he wraps his own around it.

His hands rub along my sides slowly, and softly.

That turned me on SO freakin' much!

I break our kiss only for a second to quickly pull my shirt over my head.

He looks down at my matching green bra in lust, and I slowly start to unclasp it, making sure every hook made a teasing snap...

**Bubbles POV**

Doo-Doo-Doo, I'm so bored!

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I scream, and punch the couch.

Not enough to cause damage, of course, just to release frustration.

I wonder where Buttercup went.

Or BLOSSOM for that matter.

Frantic pounding on my door startles me, and I bolt to it.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"ALEX MERCER! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" A mans voice demands from outside.

I am a bit hesitant at this, but he sounds like something is seriously worng, so I open the door.

A man wearing a gray hoody and black leather vest burst past me, and slams the door.

"What the hell's going on here!" I question.

"You can't just-"

"Blossom needs help!" He exclaimes.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Blossom! Needs! Help!" He replies.

"Where is she!" I demand.

"Listen to me, very closely!" He orders.

He tells me about himself, something called the BLACKLIGHT virus, and about Blossom.

"Oh my god! We have to go help her!" I cry.

"I know! Where's your other sister, Buttercup?" He asks.

"I don't know, she left a little bit ago!" I reply.

"Well don't you have cellphones to call each other?" Alex questions.

I groan.

"No, Dad never got us any!" I reply, frustration in my voice.

"Well, whatever! We need to get going NOW!" Alex says.

We head out the front door. Me flying, and Alex running at unbeleivable speeds.

**Blossoms POV**

Pain...

INTENSE pain...

Where am I?

I relize I'm not on the ground, but being held by long tendrils.

I remember what happened.

Why aren't I dead?

I want to move, to get away, but my limbs are numb from bloodloss.

What's going to happen... to me?

**Virus POV**

This one...

So much power...

She will make a good wepon...

She will help us devour this world...

Yes...

YES...

YES!

**Nobodies POV**

A smaller tendril inches towards Blossoms unmoving body.

I lifts up like a snake and hovers over her.

A small, needle like thorn extends from the front.

It peirces Blossoms skin, right next to the wound in her stomach.

Blossom screams in agony as the tendril injects dangerous amounts of the virus into her bloodstream.

She screams and screams and screams as an unbearable pain washes through her.

The wound in her stomach closes up, and heals instantly.

From her scalp down, like water running down metal, Blossoms hair changes from orange to a redish purple.

Her eyes shift from pink, to a dark yellow.

She screams even louder as something inside her changes.

Her very persona...

Her very being, is no longer human...


	11. Chapter 11

**Buttercups POV**

Sex is...

Satisfying.

ALOT more so then fingering myself.

And maybe I'm just saying that because it was my first time, but oh well.

It was fuckin' GREAT.

I lay there with Mitch, who was still breathing a little heavy.

We had only just finished, and now were spooning.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

He looks over at me. And smiles.

"You're very welcome." He laughs.

I giggle an snuggle my head against his chest, drawing circles with my fingers.

"Watcha' thinkin'?" I ask.

"My mind is blank, like always." He says sarcastically.

I giggle again.

I'm REALLY giggly now.

"So... Wanna' 'nother beer?" He asks, trying to be nice.

I laugh.

"Sure, sounds goo-"

An explosion in the distance cuts me off, and makes me shoot upright.

I look out Mitchs window and see the light blue fireball still lingering in the air.

"Fuck! Duty calls." I groan.

Wait... Light blue?

"Right, get going! I'll be here waiting for you if you decide to come back." Mitch says with a wink.

I get up and start to get dressed.

**Alexs POV**

I look in amazment at the huge blue fireball Bubbles managed to creat with such a small energy burst.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER YOU FUCKS!" She screams at the hunters.

She's been taking all the kills.

She picks up one of the hunters, and tears its arm off.

She tosses the body at a second hunter, and the force makes them literally explode into gore.

I sit back and enjoy the show.

The hunters dont care about me anyway.

Bubbles turns to two more hunters.

"Where is..." She takes a deep breath.

"BLOSSOM!" Her scream makes visable waves in the air.

The hunters grab their heads in agony and suddenly their heads explode in a mass of brains.

Bubbles turns again and punches a hole strait through another hunter.

Damn, fuckin' A!

**Blossoms POV**

My eyes flutter open.

My names Blossom...

I don't like that.

The hive. What an... amazingly dangerous place.

I love it. It's my new home.

My sisters... Must die.

I giggle maniacly.

Pink?

PINK?

THESE CLOTHES SUCK!

Hmmm... I COULD go naked...

Nah, I need clothes.

But not these tatttered old PINK ATROCITIES.

I feel so... Bad... I like it.

Mmmmm... Human flesh sounds tasty.

I laugh.

"I need a tendril here..." I say seductivly.

A small tendril extends from the ground.

I feel... Naughty.

I softly run the tips of my fingers across the side of the tendril.

It actually shivers in pleasure.

"Haha! You wish." I laugh, and push the tendril away.

_**"Blossom..." **_A voice whispers in my head.

"Yes?" I ask.

_**"I... am what these human filth call the 'BLACKLIGHT' virus..."**_

"Oh really? Interesting." I say sarcastically.

_**"I am your new master..."**_

"Master? Hmmm, no. I don't like that." I say.

_**"HOW DARE YOU!"**_

"Fuck off."

I blast through the roof, leaving a trail of BLACK light behind me, instead of the old pink.

**Bubbles POV**

I stop my fighting and look over at Alex.

"Isn't Blossoms light trail pink?" He asks.

"Yes... But no other living thing can leave behind a light trail except for a powerpuff..." I say.

He looks to me, his eyes wide.

We take off in the direction the trail went.

**Blossoms POV**

Fuck the hive. Fuck my sisters. I'm my own girl now.

Now... Where is a clothing store.

I want something... Hmmm...

Purple and black!

And SKIMPY...

Yeah, sounds good!

I laugh and land in front of HOTTOPIC.

I walk in the store and look over at the man at the register.

"Welcome to Hottopic, may I help... You..." He stops when he turns to look at me, his eyes focusing on my breasts.

I walk over to him, and hop up on the counter.

I lean over so he can get a better look.

"Well hey there..." I say flirtatiously.

"H-Hi..." He stammers.

"You look... Tasty." I pur.

"Well, so do you." He says.

I smile, revealing slightly pointed teeth.

"That's not what I ment." I growl.

"What the fuck..."

I pounce him, and he screams as I tear into his throat.

I lick the blood away from his wound.

TASTY!

I stand up, and strip my clothes.

I pick out a nice little miniskirt, with a black and purple stripe pattern, and a black shirt with long purple sleeves.

The shirt is high enough to show my bellybutton, and low enough to show off cleavage.

I grab some knee high purple socks, and black shoes.

I also grab a big black bow, with purple skulls on it, that falls down to knee hight when tied around my hair.

I dont put it in a pony tail, like I used to.

Instead my hair splits into TWO pony tails, and curl at the ends.

The pony tails reach my knees as well.

I put on some purple eye shadow, and head out the door.

Not before taking another bite out of my first kill.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alexs POV**

Bubbles and I arrive at Hottopic just as Blossom walks out.

But shes different.

Her hair and eyes are a different color, and what's up with those clothes?

"Blossom? What happened to you?" Bubbles asks.

"I got a new look. You like it?" Blossom asks, bending over slightly and giggling.

"Blossom what's wrong with you! You're not acting like yourself!" Bubbles exclaims.

Blossom glares at Bubbles.

"So what? I'm making new desicions! Don't be such an annoying bitch, Bubbles!" She says harshly.

Bubbles gasps in surprise.

I blink, and all colors become orange.

Blossom glows an intense yellow.

"Oh fuck! Bubbles, your sister is infected! It has control of her mind!" I exclaim.

Blossom rolls her eyes.

"Nothing has control of my mind! I'm a free girl now Alex!" She states.

"Blossom, listen to me! You don't know what you're saying! Such large amounts of the virus could actually KILL you... Or worse..." I explain.

"I know what I'm saying! And I'll do whatever the FUCK I WANT!" Blossom screams.

"Blossom! Do you even understand the danger you're in!" I scream back.

"FUCK YOU!"

Blossom rockets towards me.

Her hands slam into my shoulders, and she pounces me to the ground.

She brings her face extreamly close to mine.

"I'll do... whatever I want..." She says seductivly, and licks up my cheek.

I push her off me with such force as to throw her into the air.

She backflips, and lands perfectly on her feet.

"Alex, don't hurt her! She's still my sister!" Bubbles screams.

Blossom laughs, and grins at me.

"Yeah, don't hurt me!" She exclaims, mocking Bubbles.

Suddenly her eyes open wide in shock, and she stares down at her palms.

She crosses her arms over her chest in an X fasion and groans.

She stops, looks up, and grins evily at me.

She thrusts her arms downwards, and as she does so, claws form.

MY claws...

Blossom studies the foot long metal claws, smiling.

She looks up at me.

"So, I guess I have my powers AND yours Alex." She states, smiling evily.

She lunges at me, just as my own claws form.

We clash into a cloud of sparks.

She pushes against me with amazing strength, but I manage to keep her back.

"Blossom stop!" Bubbles screams in terror.

Blossom growls, and pushes me so hard my feet tear through the concrete as I slide at least twenty feet away.

She quickly turns towards Bubbles and lunges at her, knocking them both to the ground.

Blossom pins Bubbles down, and bares her teeth in her face.

"Sister dear..." She hisses.

"LET ME DEVOUR YOUR FLESH!"

She opens her mouth.

Suddenly a bright green energy beam hits Blossom in her side and she rolls off of Bubbles, smoking from the blast.

She rolls onto her hands and knees, and hisses angerly at the floating Buttercup.

"What the fucks wrong with Blossom!" Buttercup excaims.

"No time to explain! Just bring her down!" I reply.

Blossom forms her whip, and flings it at Buttercup.

Buttercup turns to the side, and grabs the whip as it flys past her.

She yanks on it, and Blossom yelps as she is pulled right into Buttercups waiting fist.

Blossoms face connects to Buttercups fist with a loud whack.

She flys backwards, but manages to land on her feet.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Blossom screaches.

She opens her mouth and fires a large pink lazer from it.

Buttercup screams out as it hits her in the chest, and she flys into the building behind her.

Blossom whips around, her arms forming into hammerfists, and backhands Bubbles.

Bubbles flys a ways a way, and lands with a thud on the ground.

I lunge and Blossom, my arms covered by musclemass, and swing at her.

She ducks, avoiding it, and upercuts me.

I stumble back, and she kicks me in the chest.

I rocket backwards, and smash through an office wall.

Blossom steps over me, as I lie there dazed.

She laughs.

"Being a hero was SO overrated!" She exclaims.

I shake my head, and ram my feet into her stomach.

It knocks the breath out of her, and her off of me.

I stand and sprint at her.

She jumps, frontflips over, and lands behind me.

"DIE!" She screams, and runs her claws straight through me.

I gasp in agony, and fall to my knees.

Blossom chuckles.

I see Bubbles and Buttercup in the distance, speeding towards me.

"ALEX!" Bubbles screams.

It's the last thing I hear before I black out...


	13. Chapter 13

**Blossoms POV**

It seems my dearest sisters didn't want to fight.

They took Alexs body then up and left.

They're probably going to try to save his life!

HA! I doubt they make it!

I'm not going to chase them, I feel like blowing shit up instead.

I dash into the air, forming a glowing purple sphere in my palm.

I toss it down to the streets, and it erupts in a huge purple blast.

My eyes glow red, and I paint my heat vision across a building, making it explode and crumble.

I point my hand upwards and dozens of purple spheres shoot from my palm at machine gun speed.

A few seconds pass and then the spheres rain down on the streets, destroying anything in the explosions way.

I laugh insanely as I cause more destruction.

This is gonna' be one HELL of a fun time!

**? POV**

Darkness...

Pain...

Fear...

Death?

What is... Death?

Is this death...

Or am I simply asleep...

Wait... It's all coming back into focus...

Quickly...

TO quickly...

Oh god...

Oh GOD!

**Alexs POV**

I fly up from the bed I'm lying in, screaming.

I catch myself and look down to find its not a bed, but an operating table.

My hand flys up to my chest, which I find is bare, to the area where Blossom stabbed me.

To find nothing but scars.

Which is NOT normal...

Because even with my own powers, the way Blossom hit me using the virus should not have healed that quick.

In fact it shouldn't have healed at all...

I run my fingers over the scars again, but something feels off. They almost seem... metallic...

Suddenly a metal door to the right bursts open and Bubbles speeds through, followed by Buttercup and a tall man with short black hair.

Bubbles wraps her arms around me in a relived hug.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" She cries.

"Yeah... But how?" I ask.

Buttercup points at the tall man.

"Our dad, Proffessor Utonium. He fixed you up." She states.

"Biological nanomachine technology. They repaired the damaged flesh in your chest. Though it took some time for them to adapt to that virus of yours." Utonium states.

"Well, I guess I owe you one hell of a thanks. Proffessor-"

"Call me James." Utonium kindly cuts me off

"Uh, thanks... James." I say, uncertainly

Suddenly the entire room shakes, and a resounding boom sounds off in the distance.

"Is that...?" I mumble.

"Yes, it's Blossom. She's destroying the city, and the virus is spreading extreamly quickly." Bubbles says, finally letting me go.

"Well, we need to get out there and stop her!" I exclaim, jumping from the table.

I grab my jacket and vest from the nearby stand, and slip them on.

All three of us bolt out the doors, leaving James to be safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Blossoms POV**

God, being a hero was SO stupid!

Why did I waste all my time protecting this city, when its so much more fun to DESTROY it!

I paint the ground below me with a huge energy beam, and the streets, cars, and citizens erupt into flame.

"HAHAHA! BURN MOTHERFUCKERS!" I scream, laughing insanely.

A purple sphere twice the size of my head appears in my hand.

I chuck it, and a few hundred yards away a huge purple explosions expands.

It eventually dissipates, after destroying a dozen or so buildings.

I dash towards the ground, and when I hit the ground shatters and a wave of purple energy spreads away from me.

Everything in the waves path dies. Making me laugh, hard.

I shoot back up into the air, and look around at the destruction I've caused.

God I LOVE it!

I glance to the side, and see a blue figure, a green figure, and a black figure flying towards me.

**Alexs POV**

"Try to reason with her! Maybe we can get her to come quietly!" I exclaim, jumping across the roofs.

"FUCK that! Shes to far gone, I'm taking her down!" Buttercup exclaims, and then rockets towards Blossom.

"Buttercup no!" I call after her, but she is to far away.

Shit...

This is NOT going to be good.

**Nobodies POV**

Blossom turns to her sister, smiling.

Buttercups fist flies at her.

Blossom turns and it flys past her. She grabs Buttercups arm, and Judo tosses her over her shoulder.

Buttercup tumbles through the air, but the manages to regain her balance and floats upright.

"Blossom! I'm giving you ONE warning! Stop now, and come with us!" Buttercup threatens.

Blossom chuckles.

"I doubt it."

Then she rockets towards Buttercup, and before Buttercup can do anything Blossom already has her fists in Buttercups stomach.

The force throws Buttercup backwards a little but she manages not to fall, and grabs her stomach gasping.

"BITCH!" Buttercup screams, and two huge glowing green saw blades form in each of her palms.

She throws them like frisbees, and they zip towards Blossom.

Blossom forms her virus shield, and the saw blades connect with it in a shower of green sparks.

The shield shatters, but so does the saw blades.

Blossom throws purple energy spheres at Buttercup, but Buttercup shoots them down with green laser bursts.

"JUST DIE!" Buttercup screams out in rage, and from her hands she fires a large green beam.

Blossom counters with a purple beam, and they connect with an almost blinding light.

The two sisters struggle to overpower each other, each putting more power into their beams.

"Enough!" Yells Blossom, and suddenly her beam becomes twice the size of Buttercups.

The beam easily pushes Buttercups back, then explodes, sending her flying through the air.

Blossom zips over to Buttercup, whom's still in mid-tumble, grabs her by the ankle, and tosses her into a nearby building.

She then dives towards Buttercup, her feet out forward, and drill kicks her sister deeper into the building.

Bubbles and Alex gasp, as they have just arrived on scene.

A few seconds pass, but then every window in the building glows an intense green.

There's a huge explosion, and Buttercup rockets out holding Blossom by the throat.

She brings her sister to eye level, and punches her so hard she tumbles a good 30 feet away before regaining her balance.

"LUCKY SHOT!" Blossom screams.

Buttercup thrusts her arm down, and a long green whip forms.

Blossom does the same, but her whip is made from the virus.

They fling them forward at the same time.

Blossoms whip wraps around Buttercups free arm, and Buttercups whip wraps around Blossoms free arm.

Purple lighting arcs across Blossoms arm, while green arcs across Buttercups.

Both girls scream as they are electrocuted.

They release each other, and gasp.

Buttercup screams out of pure rage, and her hair, hands, and feet burst into green flame.

"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!" She screeches.

Buttercup disappears, but then instantly reappears with her fist coming up into Blossoms jaw.

Blossoms head whips back, and Buttercup appears behind Blossom, her foot rammed into Blossoms back.

Blossom flies forward, and Buttercup appears in front of her, both fists together and coming down onto Blossoms head.

Blossom rockets towards the ground, and makes a huge crater with her landing.

Buttercup appears on the edge of the crater, and slowly walks towards the dazed Blossom.

She reaches down, and wraps her hand around Blossoms throat.

She lifts her a foot off the ground, and glares into Blossoms eyes.

"Your time has come." Buttercup whispers.

But suddenly her eyes go wide, and her mouth throws open.

She slowly looks down at the blade Blossom has driven through her abdomen.

Blossom chuckles.

The flames on Buttercup sizzle out, and her eyes roll back in her head.

She releases Blossom and falls back, blood pooling around her.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles cries out in horror.

"Oh my god..." Alex mutters.

Blossom looks up at them, and smiles evilly.

"You're next." She mouths to Bubbles.

In the blink of an eye, she is right in front of her, and her hand is clenched on Bubbles' throat.

"No! Bubbles!" Alex exclaims.

Blossom fires an energy beam at the roof in front of Alex, throwing him off the building.

"You wouldn't hurt your dear sister, would you Bubbles?" Blossom says, innocence in her voice.

"B-but, your evil n-now." Bubbles stutters.

"Oh yeah." Blossom mutters sadistically, then tosses Bubbles to the ground.

She peppers her sister and the ground around her with purple energy speres, sending clouds of dust and fire into the air.

She lets out a murderous laugh, and lands in front of Alex.

"Blossom! You just killed both of your sisters!" Alex yells in rage.

"Yeah, and?" Blossom asks sarcastically.

"Blossom! This isn't you! Let me get the virus out of you!" Alex pleads.

"No! I like this power, SO GET OVER IT!" Blossom yells back.

"I won't let you continue on like this! Either let me, or I'm going to take the virus by force!" Alex threatens.

Blossoms claws form, and she takes a combat stance.

"Go ahead and try." She hisses, then lunges.

Alex's claws form just as Blossom reaches him.

He dodges her attack, and slashes downwards.

She evades, and slashes from the right.

Alex brings his claws up and blocks her attack.

Blossom swings her other claw up, but Alex manages to use her body as weight, and swings himself over her.

He lunges at her, and knocks her to the ground with him on top.

"Blossom! Hold still!" Alex yells, then his consuming tendrils slide from his back.

They attach to Blossoms arms and legs, and Alex focuses on only the virus.

Blossom screams out in tortured agony as all traces of the virus are ripped from her body.

Alex screams as well as every ounce of the virus that was inside Blossom, is transferred to him.

Blossoms hair and eye color return to normal, and she stops screaming.

Alex stays on top of her, panting.

Tears well up in Blossoms eyes, and she wraps her arms around Alex.

"Oh god Alex I'm so sorry!" She cries into his shoulder.

"It's... Okay... Blossom." Alex says between pants.

"I killed Buttercup and Bubbles..." She mumbles sadly.

"It wasn't you, it was-" Suddenly there is an ear splitting roar, and the ground around them begins to crack and shatter.

Something very big is pushing itself up from underground.

Alex gets a horrified look on his face.

"Oh fuck me..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Nobodies POV**

As the ground to continues to crack and split, Alex and Blossom get shakily to their feet.

**"YOU SHALL NOT LIVE THROUGH THIS DAY!"** A voice screams from seemingly nowhere.

Suddenly a huge worm like creature bursts from the ground. Sending chunks of concrete the size of minivans flying everywhere.

"Fuck..." Mutters Blossom.

With a sickening CRUNCH the worms 'head' snaps down to look at Alex and Blossom.

Another sickening sound, this time a wet rip, and two huge muscular arms tear out from the sides of the worm.

**"I SHALL FEAST UPON YOUR BONES!"**

"FUCK YOU!" Blossom screams.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex hisses.

"There is NO way I'm gonna let this fucking THING have me again!" Blossom yells back.

Alex is silent for a few seconds, but then smiles.

"Good girl."

Blossom smiles back, and hugs Alex.

"Lets kill this fuckin' thing." She whispers into his ear.

She then grabs his arm, and rockets towards the worm creature.

"Throw me into the mouth!" Alex yells.

"What! That's fucking crazy!" Blossom yells back.

"Just DO IT!" Alex orders.

"FINE!"

With a strained grunt, Blossom uses all her strength to chuck Alex straight into the creatures mouth.

She uses her heat vision to try and fry the creatures outer skin, with little to no effect.

The creature lets loose an ear splitting roar, and swings its huge hand Blossom.

She avoids it, barley, and freezes its arm with her ice breath.

It roars out at her, and swats its frozen arm at her.

Its arm, and a misplaced skyscraper, shatter into tiny bits.

The worm beast belows a shrill cry of agony.

Its mouth opens wide in a deep, moaning roar that would have blown out any normal persons eardrums.

It actually made Blossom have to cover her own ears, to try and muffle the amazingly loud roar.

She doesnt notice the creature swing at her with its good arm.

The open palm smacks into Blossom, and she rockets towards the street.

Her landing makes a long, jagged canyon in the concrete and she lay there dazed.

She saw stars, which was unusual for her. Nothing had ever hit her that hard.

The creature starts to lean in towards her, but then stops with a pained yelp.

It coughs up blood, which pools around the ground.

Its head whips back with an agonized scream, blood spilling into the air, and coming down like hard rain.

The beast continues to scream, whipping around violently.

Suddenly it falls forward, landing hard.

It moves no more, nor does it make a sound.

Blossom walks up to the dead creature, kicks it.

"Fucker." She spits.

A large lump forms on its head, pushing up from the inside.

Five bloody, foot long metal claws tear through its skin.

Alex pushes up through the hole, bloody, and panting heavily.

"That thing... Had four... Goddamn hearts..." He says between breaths.

"What was that thing Alex?" Blossom asks.

"Well, from what it gloated to me, it WAS the hive mind. Without it, the rest of the infection will die off." Alex replies.

"But not you, right?" Blossom asks, worry tapering on her voice.

"No, not me. Don't worry." Alex replies, reassurance in his voice.

"Good." Blossom sighs.

"But, what now? I... I killed both my sisters..." Blossom says sadly.

Alex thinks for a moment.

"Blossom. Go get your sisters." Alex says softly.

Blossom looks at him questioningly, but says nothing and floats of to get her sisters bodies.

Alex slumps down on a chunk of rock, thinking over what he was going to do.

He knew, with utter certainty...

He would not survive.

Blossom floats back, holding bother her sisters tenderly.

"Lay them down, please." Alex says quietly.

Blossom lays them on the ground gently.

Buttercup has a huge, bleeding cut in her stomach, and Bubbles was covered from head to toe in large burn marks.

"What are you going to do, Alex?" Blossom questions.

Alex glances at her from one eye, but says nothing.

He falls to his knees between the lifeless bodies.

He summons all the willpower he can, and focuses on his own healing powers.

Two long, thin tendrils extend from his back, and gently stab into the dead sisters hearts.

He heals, but instead of himself the power is transfered to Bubbles and Buttercup.

The cut in the green sisters stomach stops bleending and closes, and the burns on the blue sisters body shrink and dissapear.

Buttercup shoots upward, letting out a cry of surprise, and Bubbles eyes fly open as she makes an exasperated gasp.

Blossom gathers both her sisters into a big, loving hug.

They look questioningly, but see that she is normal again and hug her back.

"We were... Dead..." Bubbles begins.

"But now we're here? What happened?" Buttercup finishes.

Blossom smiles.

"Alex fixed you! He brought you back!" She exclaims, and turns to point at Alex.

But he is no longer there on his knees.

Instead he is sitting a few feet away, his back leaning against a chunk of concrete.

His breathing is hard and forced, and he doesn't move.

"Alex? ALEX!" Blossom cries out, flying towards him.

She grabs his shoulders and shakes him.

"Alex whats wrong!" She exclaims.

He looks at her, his eyes heavy, and gives her a pained smile.

"That took alot out of me Blossom. ALOT more then I'm going to be able to live with."

Alex chuckles, but it quickly becomes an agonized coughing.

"I'm dying, Blossom. I think that single power was keeping me alive." He struggles to get these words out, and even then it is a ragged whisper.

"Be good without me okay? Stay healthy, stay alive." He whispers.

"Alex..." Blossom whispers back, tears making clean streaks through the dirt caked on her face.

Alex struggles a smile again, and is barley able to put his hand on Blossoms cheek.

"Please don't cry." He whispers, and then pulls her into a soft kiss.

"Bubbles-" Alex coughs.

"And Buttercup. Come here." He strains to say.

They walk over, and stoop down in front of him.

Three thin tendrils extend from Alexs back, and slide a needle into each of the super hero sisters wrists.

Each of the girls feel a new presence flood into them, but Blossom recognizes it instantly.

"Alex... Did you just...?" She doesn't finish.

"Yes... It's not enough to overwelm you, but you will have all the same abilities that I do..." Alex manages to cough this out.

"Take care of this city..." He mumbles, before his eyes start to slowly close.

Blossom cries over him, with her sisters to either side of her.

She cries harder as the sun begins to set, rain begins to fall, and as Alex...

As Alex takes his final breath...


	16. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

**Blossoms POV**

Townsville was pretty peaceful after that fateful night.

And I can honestly say I kinda miss the fights. It gave us something to do.

And there's not much to test our new powers on.

I didn't know Alex for very long, but after all we had been through together...

... I think I fell in love with him.

He is missed dearly, by both me and my sisters. But we thank him, for saving our city from the vicious and deadly BLACKLIGHT virus.

He was a good friend, and an amazing hero.

And although he thought he was nothing more then a monster, and an abomination, me and my sisters saw more then that.

We saw a man who was destined to save millions, and become a hero among many more.

Alex is known amongst everyone in Townsville, and all across the globe.

But so ends his story and adventure with us...

He went out as a hero, and I know he died happy.

And so ends this tale of heroism.

But this time, the day is saved...

By...

**ALEX MERCER!**

**

* * *

**

So... Good ending, bad ending? Let me know...

I feel so...

Acomplished. ^_^

MAAAAAAAYYYYYBE a second... If I get 10 reveiws saying yes there should be a second, then I shall. But till then, this is it! ^_^


End file.
